Our Promise
by eL-ch4n
Summary: Side Story for MLfY. Sudah 2 tahun dia menunggunya, tetapi dia tidak kunjung datang. Bisakah dia berpegang pada janjinya? Janji bahwa pemuda itu akan datang menjemputnya dan merawatnya. NetherxFemNesia


**Title **: Our Promise

**Rating : **K+

**Genre : **Family/Angst

**Summary **: Side Story for MLfY. Sudah 2 tahun dia menunggunya, tetapi dia tidak kunjung datang. Bisakah dia berpegang pada janjinya? Janji bahwa pemuda itu akan datang menjemputnya dan merawatnya.

* * *

><p>17 Agustus<p>

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya, hari yang biasa dirayakannya bersama dengan orang tuanya. Tapi, tidak dengan tahun ini. Tahun ini tidak ada bedanya dengan tahun-tahun lalu, dia akan merayakannya seorang diri. Tidak akan ada yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepada dirinya. Tidak akan ada hadiah untuk dibuka. Tidak ada. Karena sekarang dia sudah seorang diri.

Namanya sudah bukan lagi Ayu 'Nesia' Carriedo lagi, melainkan –

Ayu 'Nesia' Raya.

.

Our Promise

**by eL-ch4n**

16.08.2011

.

Setelah pembacaan warisan yang dilkakukan oleh pengacara keluarga, berbagai reaksi mulai bermunculan. Pertentangan mulai dikeluarkan dari kedua belah pihak kepada pengacara yang tidak bersalah itu. Tentunya mereka tidak setuju dengan hasil pembagian warisan tersebut.

"Aku tidak setuju! Bagaimana bisa Conrad mendapatkan warisan sebesar itu untuk dirinya sendiri?" Saudara yang pertama kali memberikan reaksi akan kedatangan Nethere tadi menyela. Semua saudara mengangguk-angguk tanda setuju. "Dan dia juga masih berusia 17 tahun! Bagaimana nanti kalau perusahaan yang sudah dibangun dengan susah payah malah hancur di tangannya?"

"Benar, aku juga tidak setuju! Kenapa malah kau yang harus melanjutkan perusahaan kakakku? Mestinya aku sebagai adiknya yang berhak melanjutkan perusahaannya!" Seorang pemuda dari keluarga ayah Nesia bersua. Tampangnya mirip dengan ayah Nesia, rambut cepak hitam, kulit sedikit cokelat karena sinar matahari dan mata hijau.

Nethere yang tidak menduga dengan hasil pembacaan warisan tersebut hanya bisa mengelus-ngelus kepalanya. Sejujurnya, dia sendiri tidak tahu mengapa pasangan suami – istri tersebut membuat surat warisan yang akan membuat dunia runtuh seperti itu. Menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, Nethere hanya bisa menghela nafas. Bahkan sampai sekarangpun yang dipeributkan hanyalah harta warisan? Tidakkah mereka berpikir sedikitpun tentang Nesia yang masih belum mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi?

"Sebentar, saudara Conrad. Anda masih berusia 17 tahun?" Pengacara yang memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal dan melihat acara drama keluarga itupun akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya. Kedua pemuda yang menyatakan ketidaksenangannya mulai menyengir. Mereka berpikir bahwa mungkin saja ada ketentuan lain yang belum diutarakan atau syarat lain seandainya Conrad masih berusia 17 tahun. Nethere hanya mengangguk pelan. Pengacara itu menghela nafas dan melanjutkan. "Usia anda tidak akan mempengaruhi kenyataan bahwa anda tetap harus melangsungkan perusahaan Nyonya dan Tuan Carriedo." Mendengar ini, semuanya kecewa dan kembali menghela nafas. "Akan tetapi, lain ceritanya tentang hak asuh saudari Nesia. Usia anda masih belum termasuk 'dewasa' sehingga menurut hukum, anda tidak diperbolehkan untuk merawat ataupun mengadopsi anak."

Terdengar suara bisik-bisik di antara keluarga. Sepertinya hal ini di luar dugaan mereka. Tidak pernah terlintas dari kedua belah pihak yang berargumen tadi bahwa mereka harus merawat anak kecil yang sedaritadi sedang duduk diam menunggu orang tuanya – yang tidak akan datang lagi – untuk menjemputnya.

Pengacara itu berdeham membuat suasana hening seketika dan perhatian teralihkan kembali padanya. "Kalau memang demikian. Mau tidak mau salah satu keluarga harus mengasuh saudari Nesia sampai anda sudah legal, yang menurut hukum, adalah 18 tahun."

"Tidakkah bisa aku merawatnya sekarang saja?" Nethere bertanya pelan. Sekali lagi dia menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Hal ini tentu saja di luar perkiraannya. Dia yakin bahwa tidak ada satupun dari kedua belah pihak keluarga tersebut yang akan mau mengasuh dan merawat Nesia. Kalau begini, dia tidak akan bisa merawat Nesia seperti janji yang telah dia berikan kepada Antonio.

.

_Nethere menghela nafas pelan melihat adiknya yang hanya beda 1 tahun dengan dirinya itu sedang bermain bersama dengan kemenakannya. Sang kakak ipar sedang duduk di atas kursi sebelah kanannya menatap pemandangan yang berada di depan mereka. _

"_Capek?" Suara bass milik sang pemuda spanyol itu terdengar. _

_Hanya "Hmm." yang diutarakan sebagai jawaban dari pemuda berambut tulip itu. "Antonio," Perlahan dia memanggil lawan bicaranya, menanyakan hal selama ini yang mengganggu dirinya. "Kenapa kau mau menikahi adikku?" Suaranya tenang dan lembut, tetapi sang pemilik perusahaan itu tahu bahwa ada nada ancaman di baliknya. _

"_Karena dia berhasil membuka hatiku." ujarnya pelan. _

"_Tetapi kau tidak mencintainya." Nethere bergumam pelan. Keheningan dari pemuda di sampingnya merupakan jawaban yang sudah diduganya. "Jangan kau sakiti dia, Antonio. Kau dan aku memang pernah menjadi partner selama setahun, tetapi itu tidak mengubahkan kenyataan seandainya adikku kau sakiti."_

_Sebuah senyuman lebar khas Antonio sudah terpampang di wajahnya. "Tenang saja, kalau sampai itu terjadi, Nethere, kau, boleh memukulku." Nethere hanya mengangguk. "Karena hanya kau satu-satunya yang tidak menentang pernikahan ini, boleh aku meminta sesuatu padamu jika sesuatu terjadi padaku?"_

_Nethere hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban. Terkadang Antonio merasa kagum dengan adik iparnya itu. Usianya memang jauh lebih muda dari dirinya, tetapi dia terlihat dewasa bahkan terkadang terlihat lebih berpengalaman daripada dirinya. Mungkin karena itulah dia satu-satunya yang bisa menerima pernikahan ini. "Seandainya sesuatu terjadi pada diriku, tolong jaga Nesia untukku, untuk kami." _

"_Jika sesuatu terjadi pada dirimu, kau akan membuat Belgie menangis dan aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi!" Jawaban dari Nethere sangat tegas. Dia tahu jika terjadi sesuatu pada pemuda spanyol tersebut, adiknya pasti tidak akan tinggal diam. _

_Senyum tipis terpasang di wajah sang Spaniard. "Aku mengerti. Tapi, maukah kau berjanji?" Kedua pemuda tersebut saling berpandangan. Sang pemilik rambut tulip menatap tajam, sementara yang satunya menatap dengan kesedihan yang terpancar. Nethere mencoba mengamati lebih dalam, menelusuri di balik topeng yang dipasang lawan bicaranya. Sesuatu __**akan **__terjadi dan mereka berdua tahu akan hal itu. Maka, dengan sangat enggan, Nethere menghela nafas._

_Nethere tidak menjawab, dia hanya memutar kepalanya kembali menatap adiknya yang sekarang sedang mengejar Nesia yang masih kecil. Biar bagaimanapun, Nesia __**tetap**__ keponakannya dan dia tentu saja bukan orang tidak berperasaan seperti keluarganya yang akan membiarkan Nesia jika sesuatu terjadi. Keheningan dari Nethere, pandangan lembutnya terhadap kedua insan yang sedang berlarian di taman, sudah menjawab semua permintaan Antonio. Sang kakak ipar hanya tersenyum lembut dan kembali menikmati keindahan sinar matahari senja yang sedang terpancar._

_._

Akhirnya, setelah diskusi yang cukup panjang antara sang pengacara dan Nethere, diputuskan bahwa selama sang pemuda Belanda belum berusia 18 tahun, maka keluarga Carriedo dan keluarga Vuiuechin yang bergantian untuk menjaga Nesia. Perang mulut kembali terjadi.

"Bagaimana kalau keluarga Vuiuechin saja yang merawatnya? Biar bagaimanapun, Nesia adalah anak dari rahim Belgie, saudara kalian?" Jelas terdengar rasa tidak setuju dari keluarga sang ibu. Mereka tidak mungkin mau merawat seorang anak yang tidak jelas asal-usulnya dan yang membawa perpecahan.

Sungguh kasihan Nesia, dia yang masih kecil, tidak tahu bahwa dirinya sedang dibicarakan. Dia tidak tahu bahwa dirinya sedang dilempar sana-sini seperti bola pingpong tanpa arah. Hingga akhirnya pengacara itu kembali berdeham. "Baiklah, bagaimana kalau begini saja? Saudari Nesia akan tinggal selama 6 bulan di keluarga Carriedo dan 6 bulan di keluarga Vuiuechin? Dari keluarga Carriedo, bagaimana kalau anda saja, Tuan Henry? Anda sebagai adik dari Tuan Antonio tentunya tidak mungkin tidak mau merawat darah daging kakak anda bukan?" Henry adalah pemuda yang mengatakan Antonio sebagai kakaknya dan dia terlihat kebingungan. Sesekali dia melirik ke arah wanita yang sedang merangkul tangannya. Wanita dengan rambut hitam keriting dan kulit yang berwarna _tan_ adalah istrinya.

Muka istrinya tidak berekspresi, tetapi Henry tahu bahwa wanita itu sedang marah. Terutama karena dia semakin memperkuat rangkulannya terhadap tangan sang suami. "Tentu saja kita tidak keberatan, ya kan, Henry?" Nadanya lembut dan penuh rayu, tetapi di baliknya terdengar suara ancaman.

Gulp.

"Ya, kalau kau bilang begitu."

Mendapat respons yang tidak terduga, keluarga Vuiuechin mau tidak mau mengangguk dengan pasrah. Maka dimulailah kehidupan Nesia yang harus berpindah sana-sini demi mendapatkan sesuap nasi.

.

Tidak terasa 2 tahun sudah berlalu dan sekarang dia sudah berusia 8 tahun. Nesia gadis yang pintar. Dia bisa beradaptasi dan peka terhadap lingkungannya. Dia tahu bahwa kehadirannya tidak diharapkan oleh kedua keluarga yang sudah merawatnya selama ini. Hanya satu yang membuat dia tetap bertahan waras dan tidak menyusul jejak kedua orang tuanya. Alasannya sederhana. Dia masih memegang janji yang diberikan oleh Nethere. Janji yang mengatakan bahwa dia akan kembali begitu pemuda tersebut menginjak usia 18 tahun. Dia sudah lama menunggu, tetapi pemuda berambut tulip itu tak kunjung datang.

Pikiran tentang 'Bagaimana kalau dia hanya bermain-main saja?' atau 'Bagaimana kalau dia juga tidak menginginkanku sama seperti yang lainnya?' dan banyak juga pikiran yang dimulai dengan kata 'bagaimana' dan 'seandainya'.

Seandainya orang tuanya masih hidup, mungkinkah dia akan menderita seperti ini?

Seandainya pemuda Belanda itu tidak menepati janjinya, akankah dia masih bisa bertahan?

Bagaimana kalau dia akan ditinggal sendiri lagi? Untuk selamanya?

Beberapa minggu yang lalu, pada malam hari ketika dia tidak bisa tidur, Nesia merangkak keluar dari kamarnya. Dengan mengendap-endap dia berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambil air minum. Minggu itu, lebih tepatnya bulan ini dia tinggal di keluarga Paman Henry, adik dari ayahnya. Ketika dia hendak melangkah kembali ke kamarnya, dia melewati kamar Paman Henry dan istrinya, Alejandra Lopez.

Tante Lopez, panggilan Nesia untuk tantenya itu, sangat tidak ramah kepada dirinya. Dia selalu memperlakukan Nesia seperti seorang pembantu dan Paman Henry juga tidak melakukan apa-apa. Nesia hanya bisa menurutinya, karena tanpa mereka, dia tidak akan bisa bertahan sampai selama ini. Walau makanan yang diberikan padanya tidak cukup layak, setidaknya cukup untuk mengenyangkan dirinya.

Dengan keluarga ibunya juga tidak jauh lebih baik. Setidak-tidaknya Paman Luxe masih cukup perhatian dengan tidak menghinanya dan memperlakukannya semena-mena. Nesia tidak mengerti di mana letak kesalahannya. Dia selalu berusaha menjadi anak yang diinginkan, baik dan pengertian. Setiap perintah yang diberikan kepadanya dikerjakannya dengan sepenuh hati. Di manakah letak kesalahannya?

"Aku sudah tidak tahan, Henry!" Kembali kepada Nesia yang sekarang sedang menempelkan telinganya ke pintu kamar kedua 'pengasuh'nya bulan ini. "Sampai kapan kita harus merawat anak itu?"

"Sabar sayang, aku juga tidak ingin merawatnya, tapi kau tahu kan apa yang akan dikatakan Roderich, pengacara itu?"

"Aku tahu! Tapi aku sudah tidak tahan lagi! Apa yang kita dapatkan dari menjaga anak yang tidak jelas asal-usulnya itu?"

Hening sejenak. "Dan mana janji si Conrad sialan itu yang akan mengambil Nesia saat usianya 18 tahun? Sekarang sudah 2 tahun berlalu! Memang dasar pembual saja!"

"Ya sudah, sekarang kau mau aku bagaimana?" Nesia mendengar pamannya mendesah pelan karena merasa capek untuk berargumen lagi.

Nesia tidak mendengar apa-apa lagi karena menurut firasatnya sepertinya Tante Lopez mebisikkan sesuatu agar tidak ada yang bisa mendengarnya. "Kau memang istriku yang pintar." Terdengar suara puas yang berasal dari pamannya. Sebelum ketahuan bahwa dia menguping, Nesia segera berlari menuju ke kamarnya dan menguncinya. Belum pernah dalam hidupnya dia merasa setakut ini.

Dan ketika mendengar nama Conrad disebut, nama yang sudah 2 tahun tidak dia dengar, Nesia menghela nafas. Dalam benaknya terlintas sosok seorang pemuda yang mirip sekali dengan seekor beruang (Kuma). Badannya tinggi, tetapi gaya rambutnya tidak akan dilupakan Nesia, seperti bunga tulip.

"_Kakak berjanji akan menjemputmu saat semuanya sudah selesai. Tunggu kakak ya."_

_"Iya."_

Selalu, selalu Nesia disuruh menunggu. Sama ketika dulu orang tuanya yang hendak bepergian untuk bulan madu, Nesia disuruh menunggu di rumahnya dan menjadi anak baik.

"_Nesia, mama dan papa akan pergi sebentar ya. Kamu tunggu di rumah, jadi anak baik ya selama kami tidak ada."_

_"Baik, ma."_

Nesia sudah lelah menunggu. Kalau memang tidak ada yang mengharapkannya kenapa dia tidak menyusul orang tuanya saja? Toh, tidak ada yang menginginkannya juga. Tetapi tiap kali dia hendak melakukan hal konyol tersebut, sosok vampir berkulit pucat dengan rambut pirang seperti tulip selalu muncul di dalam pikirannya. Ya, satu-satunya alasan Nesia masih bisa bertahan selama ini, karena dia masih memegang janjinya, janji pamannya itu. Tetapi 2 tahun sudah berlalu dan Nesia sudah tidak tahu apakah dia masih bisa memegang janjinya. Dan dalam kegelapan malam itu, air mata Nesia yang sudah lama mengering, bergulir perlahan dari matanya.

.

"Nesia, selamat ulang tahun!" ujar temannya yang berasal dari Hungaria sambil mengulurkan sebuah kotak kecil yang dibungkus dengan bentuk hati.

Temannya yang lain yang berasal dari Belarus dengan mahkota peraknya juga mengucapkan hal yang sama, tetapi dia tidak memberikan apa-apa pada Nesia. "Terima kasih."

"Itu hadiahnya Natalia yang memilihkannya untukmu. Ayo buka." seru Eli, nama temannya yang berasal dari Hungaria.

Nesia tersenyum simpul. Mendengar kalau yang memilihkan hadiah untuk dirinya adalah temannya yang bernama Natalia itu, yang ada di dalam bayangannya adalah beragam jenis pisau, tetapi ketika dia melihat apa yang berada di balik kotak tersebut, dia tersenyum lembut.

Apa yang ada di dalam kotaknya? Mari kita lihat. Sebuah bandana berwarna merah putih sama dengan warna bendera tanah kelahirannya, Indonesia. Dan sebuah jepitan rambut yang berbentuk bunga berwarna putih. Bunga itu terdiri dari 6 petal, 3 di antaranya terdapat garis-garis berwarna merah jambu tua. Nesia masih mencoba menerka bunga apa yang ada di hadapannya ini, tetapi tidak ada satupun jawaban yang keluar.

"Bunga apa ini?" tanyanya perlahan.

"Kata Natalia, bunga ini bunga _Alstroemeria_. Bunga yang berarti persahabatan. Ne, apapun yang terjadi, kita akan selalu mendukungmu Nes." ujar Eli sambil tersenyum lebar.

Nesia meraih jepitan tersebut dan memain-mainkannya dengan tangannya. "Terima kasih, kalian memang teman yang baik."

Eli langsung menjitak kepala Nesia, tetapi tidak terlalu keras. "Bodoh, kita memang sahabat kan. Pokoknya kalau ada apa-apa, ceritakan saja pada kami."

Natalia hanya mengangguk menyetujui perkataan Eli barusan. "Semoga kamu suka." ujar Natalia dengan nada datar. Nesia mengangguk senang dan segera memeluk kedua sahabatnya. "Terima kasih." ujarnya pelan sambil menahan tangisnya. "Terima kasih ya."

.

Jam pulang sekolah dan Nesia, seperti biasa, menjadi murid terakhir yang keluar dari kelas. Hal ini bukan dikarenakan dia rajin, tetapi karena hari itu dia piket. Lalu alasan yang lain adalah karena dia tidak ingin pulang ke rumah. Rasanya sangat melelahkan. Sambil menenteng tasnya dia berjalan menuju ke arah rumahnya. Sore itu jalanan sepi, tidak ada anak-anak yang bermain di taman, hening yang menemaninya. Tanpa dia sadari, ada sebuah mobil yang melaju perlahan mengikutinya sampai ke tempat yang benar-benar sepi. Mobil _sport _hitam itu memiliki kaca film hitam yang membuat orang luar tidak bisa melihat ke dalamnya.

Nesia masih sibuk di dalam pikirannya dan tidak menyadari ketika mobil yang mengikutinya sedari tadi sudah berhenti di sampingnya. Dari dalam mobil keluar dua sosok pemuda yang cukup tinggi. Pemuda yang keluar dari kursi pengemudi memiliki rambut pirang. Tubuhnya tegap. Matanya yang berwarna biru laut memancarkan sebuah kepuasan seperti telah mendapatkan sesuatu yang dicarinya. Yang satu lagi, seorang pemuda dengan tinggi yang tidak beda jauh. Rambutnya berwarna putih sedikit keperakan, warna yang cukup unik.

Yang berambut putih segera menghentikan langkah Nesia dengan berdiri di depannya. Sementara perhatian Nesia teralihkan oleh sosok pemuda yang berada di depannya, pemuda yang satunya segera membekap mulut Nesia. Nesia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Hal yang dia ingat berikutnya adalah gelap pekat setelah mencium bau yang memabukkan.

.

Hal yang dilihat Nesia saat membuka matanya adalah sebuah ruangan yang begitu gelap. Butuh cukup lama bagi Nesia untuk menyesuaikan matanya dengan lingkungannya. Samar-samar dia bisa melihat cahaya lilin yang menyinari ruangan dan memperlihatkan sosok pemuda yang menghentikan langkahnya tadi.

"Rasanya tidak percaya akan semudah ini untuk mendapatkannya, iya kan _Ziege_?"

Dari belakang pemuda albino itu, Nesia bisa melihat sosok pemuda lainnya. Mungkin dia yang tadi membekap Nesia dengan tissue yang beraroma memabukkan itu.

Duak.

Pemuda yang dipanggil dengan _Ziege_ itu memukul pemuda albino yang sedang duduk di kursi sebelah meja yang di atasnya terletak cahaya lilin. "Enak saja panggil aku dengan sebutan aneh itu! Begini-begini aku masih atasanmu, tahu? Dasar albino!"

Nesia mencoba mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi. Kedua tangannya terikat ke belakang dengan tali. Ikatannya begitu kuat sampai-sampai memberikan bekas luka di atas kulit putihnya. Mulutnya diikat dengan sebuah sapu tangan sehingga dia tidak bisa berteriak. Kakinya dirantai dengan sebuah pemberat yang menyebabkan dia yang masih kecil tidak bisa bergerak ke mana-mana. Bisa disimpulkan bahwa sekarang dia sedang diculik dan kedua orang di hadapannya sekarang ini adalah penculiknya. Memangnya mereka mau minta apa dari Nesia? Harta? Tsck. Mana mungkin Paman Henry dan Tante Lopez itu mau membayar tebusan untuk dirinya. Ada juga mereka tertawa kesenangan.

Ya sudahlah, pikir Nesia. Toh, kalaupun dia kabur, dia mau lari ke mana? Dan kalau dia hilang, siapa yang akan menangisinya? Paling Eli dan Natalia akan meratapinya sebentar, dan kemudian mereka akan melanjutkan hidup mereka kembali. Mengingat Eli dan Natalia, Nesia kembali teringat hadiah yang diberikan kedua temannya. Dia letakkan hadiahnya di dalam tasnya, tas yang sekarang keberadaannya tidak diketahui.

"Lalu, sekarang kita harus bagaimana?" tanya pemuda albino.

_Ziege_ menarik kursi di sebelah pemuda albino tersebut sambil menyenderkan dirinya. "Kita tunggu." Hening sejenak. "Tunggu bagaimana reaksi wanita itu saat dia tahu _Belle _sudah ada di tangan kita." Dan suara tawa mengerikan terdengar di dalam ruangan tersebut yang bisa menyebabkan bulu roma siapapun berdiri, kecuali Nesia.

Dia sudah terlalu lelah untuk berontak dan seperti yang dikatakannya tadi, tidak akan ada yang sedih kalau dia pergi. Mungkin saja malah paman dan tantenya itu yang menjualnya kepada kedua pria di depannya ini. Yah, mungkin Tuhan sedang mengabulkan permohonannya, permohonan agar dia bisa bersama dengan kedua orang tuanya.

Beberapa jam sudah berlalu. Nesia yang masih lelah kembali tidur, dan saat dia membuka matanya lagi, kedua pria yang menangkapnya tadi sudah tidak ada di ruangan. Mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali untuk menyesuaikan diri, dia hanya menemukan meja yang di atasnya terdapat lilin yang sudah tinggal sedikit.

Pintu ruangan terbuka. Cahaya dari luar masuk ke dalam membuat Nesia merasa sedikit silau. Dia hanya bisa melihat siluet seorang pemuda. Dia tidak tahu siapa pemuda yang baru masuk tersebut. Mungkin teman mereka. Nesia tidak ambil pusing. Tetapi ketika perlahan pemuda itu mendekat, gadis kecil itu tersentak.

Bulir keringat bercucuran dari kepalanya seolah dia habis berlari mengelilingi 10 lapangan. Rambutnya yang biasa berdiri tegak seperti bunga tulip sekarang turun, mungkin karena terlalu basah. Mata biru kehijauannya memandang lurus ke hadapan gadis kecil yang sudah kehilangan harapan. Sebuah senyum lembut terpasang di wajah pemuda berambut tulip tersebut.

Mata gadis itu melebar menyadari bahwa yang dikiranya keringat tadi adalah darah. Darah mengalir dari kepala pemuda itu! Dengan cepat pemuda yang seperti beruang itu (dari sisi Nesia, badan pemuda itu terlihat seperti beruang), membuka ikatan tali Nesia, melepas rantai yang mengikat kaki gadis kecil itu yang Nesia tidak tahu didapatinya dari mana, dan terakhir membuka penutup mulut Nesia.

"Maaf ya Nesia, kakak lama menjemputmu."

"_Kakak berjanji akan menjemputmu saat semuanya sudah selesai. Tunggu kakak ya."_

Nesia segera memeluk pemuda yang dipanggilnya _Kuma_ itu dan menangis. Sudah lama dia tidak menumpahkan emosinya seperti ini. "Shush...menangislah, maaf kalau kakak lama menjemputmu."

Tiba-tiba dari belakang terdengar suara tepuk tangan membuat Kuma melepaskan pelukan Nesia dan memutar kepalanya. Dari depan pintu terlihat _Ziege_ sedang bertepuk tangan sembari berjalan, dan di belakangnya pemuda albino yang hanya menyengir. "Sungguh reuni yang mengharukan, bukan begitu, albino?"

"Seenaknya saja kau memanggilku albino, _Ziege_." Desis pemuda albino itu pelan, tetapi diabaikan oleh _Ziege_.

"Memang benar reputasimu sebagai partner dari _Carriedo_ tidak bisa dianggap remeh. Kau berhasil menembus sistem pertahanan kami dan membuat perhatian kami teralihkan. Bahkan kau masih sempat-sempatnya melawan beberapa anak buahku hingga mereka tidak bisa bergerak lagi.

"Selagi perhatian kami berpikir ada penyerangan dari luar, kau menyelinap masuk dan mengambil kunci yang memang dengan sengaja kuletakkan di tempat yang mudah terlihat. Kau memang pintar, Conrad, atau harus kupanggil Nethere? Tetapi kau kurang berhati-hati. Ketika kau membuka rantai tersebut, alarm tanpa suara sudah memanggil kami semua.

"Kau sudah terkepung sekarang, kau mau ke mana lagi? Serahkan saja gadis itu padaku dan aku akan membiarkanmu, yah, tetapi mungkin anak buahku akan tetap memberikan satu dua pukulan sebagai balasannya. Bagaimana?"

"Selalu banyak bicara ya, kambing gila." sindir Kuma. Nesia masih tetap memegang erat pakaian Kuma dan bersembunyi di belakangnya.

_Ziege _merasa kesal dan hendak menyerang, tetapi Kuma berdiri dan membuat _Ziege_ dan anak buahnya berjaga-jaga. Dia disebut sebagai _prodigy_ bukan tanpa sebab. Ketika dia menghentikan jarinya, bunyi yang keras muncul bersamaan dengan asap yang membuat _Ziege_ dan anak buahnya kesusahan untuk melihat.

Tanpa menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Kuma segera menarik Nesia keluar dari ruangan. Membiasakan dirinya agar tidak bertubrukan dengan para anak buahnya sehingga menyebabkan keberadaannya diketahui. Dengan ligat, dia melewati semua anak buahnya sambil menggendong Nesia. Untung saja Nesia saat itu masih kecil dan tidak terlalu berat, jadi tidak susah bagi dirinya untuk kabur sambil membawa pergi anak dari adiknya.

Ketika asap mulai melihat, _Ziege_ merasa kesal melihat tawanannya sudah tidak ada. Segera dia menyuruh bawahannya untuk mencari di sekitar ruangan. Mereka tidak mungkin pergi terlalu jauh.

"Awas kau, Nethere. Kalau aku menemukanmu, kau tidak akan kubiarkan." Dia mengepalkan kedua tangannya, terlalu kuat sampai mengeluarkan darah.

Tanpa dia ketahui, sebuah senyuman licik terpasang di wajah pemuda albino yang berada di sampingnya.

.

Pintu rumah itu terbuka memperlihatkan Henry dengan wajah marahnya, di belakangnya berdiri istrinya, Alejandra yang juga memasang tampang tidak suka. Tetapi, sekarang tampang mereka berubah menjadi terkejut kala melihat sosok Kuma yang berdiri di belakang gadis kecil itu.

"Apa kabar? Sesuai janjiku, aku akan mengambil kembali Nesia. Semua surat-surat pengadopsian sudah kuselesaikan. Ternyata butuh waktu lebih lama dari perkiraan." Henry masih mencoba mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi, dia menatap istrinya. Istrinya juga tak kalah bingung, tetapi kemudian tersenyum sembari mengangguk pelan.

"Kami mengerti." ujar Alejandra. "Biar bagaimanapun memang harus kau yang menjaganya, sesuai dengan surat warisan mereka."

Dalam hati gadis itu berkata, _"Tentu saja mereka senang, sang penganggu sudah tidak ada." _

Tante Lopez masuk ke dalam dan mengeluarkan dua buah koper milik Nesia yang berisi semua perlengkapan Nesia. "Sudah kuduga hari ini akan datang. Jadinya aku langsung mempersiapkan semuanya."

Gadis kecil itu masih menunduk, tidak mau menatap pasangan suami istri yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu. Sebegitu bencinyakah mereka pada dirinya sampai-sampai semuanya sudah dipersiapkan. Alejandra membelai kepala Nesia lembut. "Maafkan tante ya, tante tidak bisa menjadi tante yang baik. Tante hanya kesal karena sudah begitu lama tante menginginkan anak, tante tidak bisa mendapatkannya. Tante tidak benci dengan dirimu, hanya tante merasa tidak adil. Belgi yang masih muda bisa mendapatkan anak yang begitu tante inginkan dari rahim tante. Begitu dia mendapatkannya, ditinggalkannya dirimu yang masih muda. Maaf ya."

"Bohong!" Nesia mengelak dari pelukan Alejandra. Teriakan mendadak dari gadis kecil itu membuat semuanya kaget. Nesia yang mereka tahu adalah anak yang pendiam dan penurut. "Kalian semua tidak suka dengan aku kan? Kalian...kalian bilang kalian sudah tidak tahan dengan diriku! Kalian juga memperlakukanku hanya sebagai pelayan kalian saja! Dan minggu lalu, kalian bilang kalian akan mengusirku!"

Glek.

Kuma menatap pasangan suami istri yang sekarang sedang melihat satu sama lain. Mereka terlihat kaget dan kebingungan. Tatapan mereka seolah berkata bagaimana-dia-bisa-tahu-soal-itu. Merasa tidak ada gunanya berpamitan lama-lama, dia segera menarik gadis kecil itu beserta kedua koper kecilnya.

"Tunggu!" Henry berteriak sebelum mereka menuju ke mobil. "Itu...maksudnya adalah –"

"Sudahlah paman, aku juga mendengar kalau Tante Lopez mengatakan apa untungnya menjaga anak yang tidak jelas asal-usulnya seperti aku? Jangan mengelak lagi!" Nesia mengeluarkan semua isi hatinya. Rasanya cukup lega setelah semua persoalan yang selama ini disimpannya dikeluarkan.

"Begini, maksud Alejandra itu – oke, kurasa kau salah mengerti. Kami tidak pernah ingin mengusirmu, Nesia. Kami hanya tidak tahu harus bagaimana menghadapi seorang anak. Seperti yang sudah diceritakan oleh tante, kita tidak bisa mempunyai anak, dan tiba-tiba saja harus merawat kau yang sudah berusia 6 tahun bukan hal yang mudah. Apalagi kau juga pendiam dan melakukan semuanya sendirian, kami jadi tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Mengenai memperlakukanmu seperti seorang pelayan, kami minta maaf. Kami benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana yang disebut merawat anak. Dan, kami tidak ingin mengusirmu, maksud kami – seandainya Conrad memang sudah tidak ingin menepati janjinya, kami akan mengadopsimu. Ketika kami mengatakan tidak ada untungnya merawatmu, itu benar. Karena maksud kami, daripada kami merawatmu tanpa status, lebih baik kami langsung mengadopsimu. Maaf, kau jadi salah mengerti." Henry memeluk Nesia dengan tangan yang gemetar. Alejandra juga ikut memeluk Nesia yang masih seperti orang ling-lung. Jadi selama ini? Selama ini dia yang selalu menganggap dirinya seperti pemain utama dalam sinetron-sinetron yang menjadi korban? Jadi selama ini dia hanya salah paham.

Beberapa memori terlintas dalam otaknya. Memori hidupnya selama 2 tahun.

.

"_Nesia –"_

"_Aku sedang belajar. Nanti aku akan masak."_

"_Oh. Oke." _

_._

"_Kenapa kamu pulang semalam ini? Ke mana saja kamu?"_

"_Tugas sekolah."_

"_Hei, kami sedang berbicara denganmu. Siapa sih yang mengajarimu tidak tahu sopan santun seperti itu? Hei, Nesia, hei!"_

_BLAM!_

_._

"_Selamat ulang tahun diriku. Cukup aku saja yang mengingat kapan ulang tahunku." _

_._

Selama ini, dia terlalu menutupi dirinya sampai tidak sadar akan perhatian yang diberikan oleh mereka semua. Dia terlalu buta dengan lingkungannya. Apakah dia bisa mengulang semuanya lagi? Tetapi tidak ada gunanya, lebih baik dia memandang ke depan, karena di masa lalu tidak akan ada hari esok, tidak akan ada masa depan.

Dalam perjalanan menuju ke rumah Kuma, lebih tepatnya rumah warisan Nesia, hening yang menjadi teman mereka. Nesia masih memikirkan apa yang baru saja terjadi pada hidupnya. Seperti sebuah film yang diputar begitu cepat.

Lampu merah dan mereka berhenti. Sebuah kotak kecil diletakkan dengan agak kasar di atas pangkuan Nesia. Kuma memberikannya tanpa melihat ke arah gadis itu, dia masih berkonsentrasi menyetir. "Selamat ulang tahun." Suara bass milik vampir berkulit pucat itu terdengar lembut di telinga Nesia. Sebuah senyuman lebar terpasang di wajahnya. "Hadiah dari teman-temanmu ada di dalam tasmu kan? Aku sudah mengambilnya tadi. Tenang saja. Hadiahnya tidak apa-apa kok." Nesia tersenyum lebar sekali lagi.

Dengan hati-hati dia membuka pita merah yang mengikat kotak kecil yang dibungkus kertas kado bercorak kupu-kupu. Sebuah kalung terdapat di dalamnya dan sebuah _pocket watch_ berwarna perak.

'_Jam ini kan?'_

"Itu jam ayahmu. Dia menyuruhku untuk memberikan itu kepadamu kalau dia sudah tidak bisa memberikannya secara langsung. Dan kalung itu, hadiah dariku, semoga kau suka." Meski Nesia tidak melihatnya, dia bisa merasa bahwa Kuma sedang gugup seandainya hadiahnya tidak disukainya.

"Terima kasih." Kalung itu disimpannya. Suatu saat dia akan memakainya. Kalung yang memiliki bandul berbentuk hati yang bisa dibuka. Di dalamnya terdapat tulisan.

Nesia

17 Agustus

Kembali gadis kecil itu memandang ke arah jalanan yang disinari oleh lampu-lampu. _"Terima kasih, atas hadiahMu, Tuhan."_

.

_The End_

.

Yak, akhirnya selesai juga, kampai \(^0^)/. Cerita ini hanya cerita lepas dari cerita eL yang berjudul 'My Love for You'. Cerita ini bisa dibaca tanpa perlu membaca cerita itu kok...semoga kalian suka :D

Dan maaf kalau kecepatan, tetapi selamat ulang tahun untuk negara eL tercinta :D

Semoga di ulang tahun yang ke 66 ini, Indonesia bisa semakin dewasa #plak, dan semakin membaik.

.

Kita boleh tinggal di luar, kita boleh mencintai negara lain, tetapi kita tidak bisa mengingkari bahwa Indonesia adalah tanah air kita, tanah tempat kita dilahirkan, tanah yang –

Harus selalu kita lindungi.

Merdeka! Indonesia tanah airku! Bangkitlah, kami semua mendukungmu

Luph u,

eL-ch4n


End file.
